Polar Bear
Polar Bears are animals that are native largely to areas within the Arctic Circle encompassing the Arctic Ocean, its surrounding seas and surrounding land masses. Information In the Real World Polar bears roam the Arctic ice sheets and swim in that region's coastal waters. They are very strong swimmers, and their large front paws, which they use to paddle, are slightly webbed. Some polar bears have been seen swimming hundreds of miles from land—though they probably cover most of that distance by floating on sheets of ice. Polar bears live in one of the planet's coldest environments and depend on a thick coat of insulated fur, which covers a warming layer of fat. Fur even grows on the bottom of their paws, which protects against cold surfaces and provides a good grip on ice. The bear's stark white coat provides camouflage in surrounding snow and ice. But under their fur, polar bears have black skin—the better to soak in the sun's warming rays. These powerful predators typically prey on seals. In search of this quarry they frequent areas of shifting, cracking ice where seals may surface to breathe air. They also stalk ice edges and breathing holes. If the opportunity presents itself, polar bears will also consume carcasses, such as those of dead whales. These Arctic giants are the masters of their environment and have no natural enemies. Females den by digging into deep snow drifts, which provide protection and insulation from the Arctic elements. They give birth in winter, usually to twins. Young cubs live with their mothers for some 28 months to learn the survival skills of the far north. Females aggressively protect their young, but receive no help from their solitary male mates. In fact, male polar bears may even kill young of their species. Polar bears are attractive and appealing, but they are powerful predators that do not typically fear humans, which can make them dangerous. Near human settlements, they often acquire a taste for garbage, bringing bears and humans into perilous proximity. In the ''Happy Feet'' franchise In Happy Feet Two during the song "The Mighty Sven", polar bears are minor flashback antagonists. Three polar bears are seen on a large iceberg at sea, when they tried to catch Sven, and on a tiny iceberg in the direct middle of the ocean, a polar bear and Sven were scared and struggling to fall off before a killer whale pushed the iceberg, along with Sven and a polar bear. Trivia *In a animation reel of Happy Feet Two, a polar bear can also be seen chasing a emperor penguin chick that is possibly Atticus, or another chick. *Each of the polar bears' fates remain unknown after the song The Mighty Sven, but it is likely that they survived and found more land, as the ones shown were either in a trio on a large iceberg or a single individual struggling to survive. *They are referred to by Sven as "The Fightin' Titans". Gallery In the Real World= Ursus_maritimus_Polar_bear_with_cub_2.jpg|A polar bear mother with her cub Polar_Bears_Play_fight.JPG|Male polar bears play-fighting Polar_bear_arctic.JPG|A polar bear swimming |-|In the Movies= Polar Bears attacking Sven.jpg|Polar Bears trying to attack Sven in Happy Feet Two Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2263.jpg Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2268.jpg|A polar bear trying to get Sven off |-|Concepts= Polar bear in HF2 Reel.PNG|A polar bear in a animation reel of Happy Feet Two Polar bear model in Happy Feet 2 reel.PNG|A model of a polar bear seen in the Happy Feet Two reel Category:Species Category:Mammals